


Lance's (Mis)Adventures in Space: Book 1

by That_Sarcastic_Ray_Of_Sunshine



Series: No One Can Hear You Whine In Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Space Pirates, Angst and Humor, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blue and Red Practically Adopt Lance as Their Space Son in This Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is Smarter Than What People Give Him Credit For, M/M, Mild Language, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Sarcastic_Ray_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/That_Sarcastic_Ray_Of_Sunshine
Summary: Lance loved space, even as a little kid. Like all passions, it started as a hobby, but it slowly grew into more over time. When Lance first became apart of Voltron, it was thrilling! It was fun! Space was just so huge, so vast, so... endless...And that's when it started getting scary...There wasn't anything to take his mind off the fear of drifting further and further from home. Homesickness started to set in, and the battles with the Galra? Not really helping his stress... Lance sometimes feels like a burden, that he doesn't bring anything to the team. Keith and Pidge get snappish with him, though he knows they don't mean it... it still hurts though... And then Shiro went missing. Keith's now the leader, now flying the Black Lion. And Allura decides she should pilot Blue. That means Lance is with... Red. That's okay... Lance can do that. He's just in serious need of a vacation, after they save this planet...Getting shot down, seriously injured, and waking up on an unknown ship was not exactly what Lance had in mind...~OR~Shiro is missing.Lance goes missing.Everyone panics.Allura is BAMF of course.And Keith is hardcore pinning.Also Space Pirates...





	1. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes missing.  
> He meets cool aliens.
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> Everyone panics.  
> But not as bad as Red and Blue.

If you asked for Lance's current mood, he'd answer with the word, disquietude. If he remembered correctly, it was a fancy word that meant something along the lines of uneasiness or anxiety. Anyway, that's was currently his mood.

Something was _wrong_.

He got the feeling when they first started speaking to the Queen and her guards of the planet, Kasmeipra. They were strange creatures to say the least. They were both scaly and furry, and their eyes were catlike. Large furry ears on the side of their heads, and long tails that constantly flickered from side to side. Now, they did look a little creepy, and Lance is not usually one to jump to conclusions based off of someone's appearance. But... something was off. _Way_ off. He didn't know why he felt suspicious of the Kasmeiprians, but there was... something about them.

Something that made the little voice in the back of his head scream, _Danger! Danger! Run while you still can!_

So... yeah. Definitely suspicious. Lance could usually tell when something's fishy, like, 95% of the time. The Nyma Incident, as everyone has taken to calling it, was that rare 5% when Lance was completely oblivious. Honestly, he was more observant than people give him credit for. Lance likes to think that he had a good chunk of common sense which, by the way, is a misnomer. From past experience, he can assure you that common sense is _not_ common. Not at all.

But he's getting off track.

What he's trying to say, is that he had a terrible feeling that he was right about the Kasmeiprians being suspicious. He told Allura about it, and she said that she'll keep an eye out, but Lance should stop worrying.

A swarm of Galran and Kasmeiprian ships were waiting for them on the planet surface.

 **Is this where you tell the Princess 'I told you so'** , Red grumbled.

 _Later_ , Lance assured her.

Lance had tried his best to bond with Red, though it was difficult when she kept holding him away from her with a distance... A large distance. Eventually, **'like a parasite of the brain'** as Red put it, Lance wormed his way in and found the source of the problem. Red was scared. When Keith became the Black Paladin, he stopped visiting her as much, and then stopped altogether. As Blue had put it to him, even a temporary bond is important to a Lion. Even when the Paladin turns their back on the Lion, the Lion will forever see them as their Paladin. Blue said it was why Black sometimes still longs for Zarkon even though she knows that he was too far gone. No matter the Lion, even if you're the almighty Red, bonds were serious weak spots. Red didn't want to form a bond with Lance, and then have him running back to Blue, forgetting about her.

Lance eventually convinced her that he wasn't like that. Now Red and him were pals. It was sorta of how it was with Blue. It was bittersweet, but soothing nonetheless.

And now Lance was getting shot at. Rude.

"We need to retreat", Allura's voice came through the coms.

"We can't just run from the Galra", Keith argued.

 **I hate the idea of running, but there is too many** , Red huffed, obviously displeased with the idea.

"Yeah... Keith hate to tell you, but we'd be fighting an entire _planet_. Plus the Galra", Lance said, backing Allura up.

"Not only that, but we were prepared for a diplomatic mission. Not the Galra", Pidge added.

"I'm with them", Hunk said.

Keith was quiet for a moment before saying," Let's just fight them off until we can wormhole away from here. Take out as many as you can until than."

Lance continued to dodge and shoot, but mostly going into defense. Lance watched as the wormhole open up, and Keith gave the order to go. Lance was heading right behind them when something shot Red. The Lion shook, jerking Lance side to side. He felt an overwhelming amount of panic in the bond, before silence on Red's side. 

 _Red_ , Lance mentally shouted through the bond, but getting no answer in return.

Lance turned on his com. "Guys, I got hit, and Red's not responding." Lance waited, but got no response. "Guys?" Nothing. Panicking, Lance grabbed the steering and tried to steady the Lion but it wasn't working. 

Nothing was working.

He was heading straight for the ground.

And everything went dark. 

*** 

 Voices.

Lance heard voices.

Two, he thinks.

"Has he died yet?"

A guy?

"No."

That one sounded like a girl.

"Good. I didn't waste my valuable time dragging them here for medical treatment just so they can end up as an actual corpse."

"Good to know where your priorities lie..."

Yeah. Wait... _corpse?!_

Lance shot up in sitting position only to slam his head into the top part of a bunk bed. Lance groan, rubbing his head, and look over to see his captors... or rescuers. Those details are still a bit fuzzy. The... guy? Looked like a Kasmeiprian. He wore something that looked like boots, but showed the toes of his paws. he had on a black tank-top on with, what looked like a dark green toga, over it. A huge frigging sword that show be in an anime was strapped to his back. He had blue-grey fur and greenish-blue scales. He had eyes that matched his scales in color.

The probably girl appeared to be some type of ocean dweller. She had blue skin, and fins on her ears, and light pink eyes. She had a long fin, that kinda looked like hair, and it was flopped over to cover the side of her face. It went from her head to down her neck, slowly stretching into sharp spikes. she had colorful marks all over her fin, spikes, and face. She wore a black jacket with silver markings on it with a navy blue maybe... blouse underneath? She wore boots that were similar to the Kasmeiprian, except they were closed toed. The probably girl gave him a toothy smile. A very _sharp_ toothy smile. 

Was it wrong that he found that cool instead of terrifying? Probably...

"So you're finally awake, eh, Space Ranger", the girl-until-further-notice said. Wow. Pidge has made him extremely wary of other people's genders. _Wait..._

"Space Ranger", Lance repeated.

"She was firm on giving you a name", the Kasmeiprian said rolling his eyes. Then after some thought, he added, "Which I did, but she apparently wasn't to happy about."

" _Corpse_ is not at all a proper name for a person", the now-comfirmed-girl argued.

"And Space Ranger is?"

"Um, excuse me but... where am I", Lance cut in, now realizing that _hey!_ _He's not in the castle anymore! This guy is a Kasmeiprian and could throw him in the claws of the Galra, and holy shit his body ached!_

"On our ship, about... maybe a three quintent travel away from Kasmeipra", the girl answer. After a moment, she let out a gasp. "How rude of me. I'm Lyn and this is Keiko."

Lance looked down to see the condition of his body. His armor was removed, leaving him in his black suit. The top part of it was pulled down to his waist, and his entire chest was covered in bandages. There were also a few on his arms as well. It looked like it should hurt like hell, but it only ached. It was... bearable. He honestly thought it would be worst.

As if reading his thoughts, Lynn said," Right now, to be honest, you should be in pain, but we numbed you up until we could get you to Juniper." She rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a nervous... trilling noise? "We patched you up the best we could but... we're no healers, ya know?"

They sat there in silence before Lance made his decision.

"Lance."

"Huh?"

"My name's Lance. And thank you."

 ***

Lance sat on his bed, in his small room for the next few hours or so. Lyn always came to see him, giving food, pain medicine, or just sharing stories. She told him about the rest of the crew aboard the ship, though Lance could tell she tried not to share anything too personal.

He found out about what her race was, an Estrid from the planet Estridus. The crew also had a large wolf like person know as a Autunian from Autune, two Galras who been running from the empire, and six armed spider lady named Juniper, though little was know about her race, and the crew didn't even know what she was.

They all sounded nice, and very non-threatening. In Lance's opinion, anyway.

There was a knock on the door before Juniper, Lance could only guess, entered. She was probably a few inches taller than Lance. The large cloak she wore, draped over her entirely. She had black skin with silver dots speckled on her shoulders, face, and arms. They kind of reminded him of his own freckles.Sea green hair that faded into a dark grey, and reached the middle of her back. It was braided back with glowing gems intertwined, giving the appearance of stars.

All six of her golden eyes rested themselves upon Lance. She smiled, showing off her sharp teeth, though they seemed more blunt then Lyn's chompers. Except for the canines, which resembled snake fangs. 

She slowly approached Lance, the top two set of arms each holding some type of medical supply, while the bottom set dangled by her sides, idle.

"You must be Lance", she said sweetly.

"And you must be beautiful", Lance relpied, words slipping out before he could think.

As Juniper's smile fell, Lance began his internal panic fest. He wanted to make a good impression, but Lance was a bit anxious, with every right to be because of' you know, being shot out of the sky and waking up on an unfamiliar ship. And the way Lance deals with anxiety is through terrible jokes, sarcastic remarks, and, of course, flirtatious comments. He doesn't really mean to! Honest! It's just the way he copes with stress. And not everyone takes well to his flirting, and now he messed up- 

Wait... is she laughing?

"I must say, Lance, I am very flattered", Juniper giggled. "I have never heard that one before."

A grin streched across Lance's face. He was currently filing it away under 'best reactions to his flirting'.

"I'm Juniper, the healer", she introduced herself after she was done with her gigling.

"So, since your the healer, you're gonna patch me up?" Lance looked down at his mostly covered chest. The ach was still there. He wonder how bad the damage is.

"Not to worry", Juniper answered. "Once I'm done you'll look just like you did before your accident."

"About that. How did I get here?", Lance asked hesitantly.

Juniper stood there before saying, "From what I been told, Lyn and Keiko came to Kasmeipra... looking for resourses. They found you stumbling out of a smoking ship before collapsing. They quickly ran towards you, but when they realized the Galran ships were coming, they grabbed you and ran."

There was a long pause.

"Do you know what happend to my ship?"

Juniper shook her head before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's focus on getting you healed so your journey will not be as rough. After that, we can focus on finding your ship and... your friends?"

Lance nodded.

"Well, first things first. Your chest is probably the worst so we'll start with that."

 

* * *

 

As Red slowly came back online, she was met with the angry roars of her sister Blue. Blue annoyed, irritated, and grumpy. But true anger was a rare occasion.

This can't be good. 

First hearing came back to her. Next was sight. She watched as the paladins scramble all over the place in a panicked frenzy. Yellow's cub had tears in his eyes, Green's cub and Keith, one that would always be her cub, were, well, angry, and the Princess looks to be extremely stressed out. The calmest one was the Advisor, and even he seemed very troubled and worry.

This is not good.

The last thing to return to Red is her ability to feel. The floor of the hanger, the worrying presence of her sisters, her bond with Lance.

Wait a tic...

She can feel a distance between her current pilot and her.

A large distance.

So large she can not figure out where he is.

And now she has join the panic.

Where. The quiznak. Was her cub.

"RED", Blue shouted. "WHERE IS MY CUB! WHERE'S MY LITTLE OCEAN! WHERE'S MY SHINING STAR!"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M PANICKING!"

"I TRUSTED YOU RED! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP HIM SAFE!"

"I CAN STILL FEEL HIM THROUGH THE BOND! HE'S INJURED, BUT NOT SCARED JUST ANXIOUS! THAT'S GOOD RIGHT?!"

"RED! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!"

"WE'LL FIND HIM, ALRIGHT!"

"YOU BETTER!"

"Wow, you two are even worse than Black. Who knew", Green snarked.

Red thought she heard the paladins cry out in terror as she pounced onto Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short in my opinion, but I thought it was a good start to a humor/angst fic about Lance. Because I like humor, I like angst, and I love Lance. This might as well be consider an AU because it starts off cannon compliant, and then it just... goes very far from cannon compliant. You'll see. But, hey! It's a fanfic! I can (almost) do whatever I want.
> 
> So...
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> The alien names came from an alien name generator. If you see one that was already done, I was not stealing. 
> 
> Kasmeiprians are like crosses between a reptile and a mammal. Don't ask me how that works. 
> 
> Estrids are an underwater race. They tend to be very colorful. 
> 
> Autunes are like a werewolf race except they're like humanoid wolves. They're... very large compared to other races. 
> 
> Juniper is like a humanoid spider. She can inject people with venom by sinking her fangs in them and is a very powerful healer. What is her race? Maybe one day you'll discover...
> 
> Blue still speaks to Lance sometimes, because Blue rejecting Lance still gets to me, and want my baby to be happy. Also Lance being able to communicate with multiple Lions is cool, and I want him to have a good relationship with Red unlike some angsty Langst fics. Also Blue and Red adopting Lance as their Space Son is my mission. Fight me.
> 
> Green isn't really being heartless or anything. In fact, the original paladins use to get lost all the time. Green and Yellow only lost their paladins once or twice. Black, Red, and Blue? More than you can count. And they weren't always in danger. Sometimes, they accidentally got thrown into a wormhole, and they find them chilling on a planet somewhere. A day in the life of a paladin.
> 
> Also I promised Space Pirates. I, like, wrote multiple times. It's in the next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Please comment, and share your opinions.
> 
> This series just gets weirder with each chapter. You'll see...


	2. Panic and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns a few things about his new friends.
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> Keith is pinning without realizing he's pinning yet.  
> But he'll figure it out soon enough.  
> Also Sister Lion Bonding Moment because we need those.
> 
> It's a thing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___ - Pov Change
> 
> *** - Time Skip
> 
> °°° - Flashback

Keith kicked the door of his room. He was angry, and also felt like he was going to cry, which made him even more angry. He couldn't believe Lance was gone.

Immediately after Keith noticed Lance wasn't right behind them, Keith went right back through the wormhole. He found Red crashed on the planet's surface and Galran ships swarming her. Keith fought every last ship, with the others joining the fight, before running into Red's already open mouth. He ran into cockpit, imagining so many horrible scenarios, only to met with worse one.

Lance was gone.

Just like Shiro.

Just like everyone else in his life.

And now Keith was crying.

Keith slid down his door, knees to his chest, silently crying. He's already lost so much. Why did have to lose Lance too. Despite, how things started out between them, Lance became an important part of Keith's life. Lance saw Keith was struggling, and tried his best to help in his own way. He always manage to pull Keith out of his self pity, and, being his second in command, was able to keep him level headed. 

He missed Lance.

Keith heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly wiped his face and open the door. There was Pidge standing at the door, their eyes brimming with tears. But there was a burning anger in them. Before Keith could say anything, Pidge spoke.

"If he", they started, but then stopped. There was a moment of silence. "If... he's still wearing his armor, we can track him. After... Shiro went missing, I put tracking devices in everyone's armor."

Keith looked her over. Their movements were stiff, and their voice was strain. They looked him in the eye.

"I was too busy panicking, I totally forgot about it." They shifted from one leg to the other. "I'm sorry-"

"Let's find him", Keith said, with a new determination in his voice.

Pidge nodded and ran down the hall, Keith following. Keith already lost so much.

He wasn't going to lose Lance.

 

* * *

 

 After Juniper healed him, and just as well as she said she would, she gave Lance some new clothes. Lance was very happy to recieve said clothes because, well, he's been wearing the same outfit for who knows how long. It's hard to find clothes that could work for humans at the space mall, and Lance never exactly found it in him to ask Allura or Coran.

Nor did he find the time.

The outfit was a black tanktop and pants that could basically be leggings. Like Keith, who wears leggings and you can't tell Lance otherwise. They didn't have any shoes so Lance just used the boots of his armor, which were in a pile in the corner of the room.

After he got dress, he left the room. Lance looked down the long corridor. The walls were black and blue soft blue lighrs lit up the hall.

 _Juniper said the left hall lead to the dinning room, and the right lead to the central room_ , Lance thought to himself.

Then idea popped in his head. He quickly ran over to his armor. The armor was cracked and dented in areas, and helmet was busted. Lance was a bit surprised his head was still intact. "Maybe the coms are working", he said to himself.

He turned them on, but all he got was static and a loud screeching noise. Lance quickly turn it off.

"Okay, so that plan failed", Lance said out loud, wincing.

He got up and started heading to the central room. Awhile later, Lance found himself in a large open room. There was couches and some type of table in the middle. It felt no where near as big as the castle ship, but somehow it felt... cozier? It reminded him of the little house he lived in with all his older sibling and mamá.

Living in the castle was always a bit lonely. Back home, the house was always filled with signs of life. The laughter of little cousins, the bickering of older siblings, the soft singing of his mamá. There was hushed storytelling of his abuela, the mischievous ways of his tío, and the kind but playful words of his... dad.

Lance felt his chest tighten. He shook his head free of the thoughts before going back to the task at hand.

"Hello", Lance called out, looking around. "It's Lance. Lyn? Juniper?" He waited a beat. "Keiko?"

There was the sound of footsteps, and Lance looked over to see someone coming down a flight of stairs in far side of the room. It was... a very _big_ someone.

Hunk is the biggest person Lance has ever seen. Let's just say, this guy easily towers over him. Though, they were hunched over, not showing their full height. They looked like a wolf hybrid with soft grey fur with brown speckles across their mussel and ears. The tips of their ears, claws, and under his eyes were black. His eyes weren't bright yellow like the Galra, but golden, and the was a white part of the eye. His mouth was slightly parted revealing teeth similar to dog teeth, but... _sharper_. They weren't muscular like Shiro was, is, but they didn't look weak.

Lance had a feeling they could crush his skull if they wanted to...

"So, you're Lance", the wolf hybrid, surprisingly soft voice asked him.

"Uh, yes", Lance quickly said, looking around the room before landing on the Autune. "And you are..."

"Zev." He walked over to Lance, as small smile made its way on his face. "That means you're the Space Ranger my mate has been talking about."

Lance paused before hesitantly saying, "Lyn?"

Zev nodded.

_Oh. So that means that they're a couple, right? That's what mate means, right? I think I know but I probably don't..._

"What are doing, wondering around", Zev asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh! Well, I-", Lance started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly, I was looking for someone familiar. I need to get back to my ship, and I'm still a bit... lost."

A loud growl sounded in the empty room.

"And hungry, apparently", Lance laughed awkwardly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I can fix you something in the kitchen", Zev said, seemingly not noticing, or ignoring Lance's embarrassment.

"Thanks."

***

 Lance shoveled another spoonful of the grayish white food goo into his month. It looked a little weird, but it was surprisingly better than the food goo at the castle. Certainly beats the the bland taste. Lance was already on his second bowl by the time Keiko, Juniper, and Lyn enter the room. He hadn't realized how starving he was.

"You know, we have something besides that", Lyn said, looking as if she was biting back a smile.

Lance looked up at her in awe. "There's other options", he said in a soft voice. "I've been eating food goo for so long, and there's other options?"

"Well, yeah. There are about twenty different types of foods that are long-lasting, and edible to 85% of known organisms", Lyn answered with a shrug. "We also had Juiper check to see if you could eat it so we didn't accidently kill you."

"I scaned you while I was patching you up", Juniper said, waving something that kind of looked like a tablet. "You should be able to eat everthing we stocked up on."

"It almost pathetic how happy this makes me", Lance muttered while shanking his head. _I wish we found this out months ago..._

"So, since it looks like you're going to be here awhile, we should probably tell you this ahead of time, so you don't panic", Lyn said slowly.

Lance stared at them. Panic? Why would I panic? Are they doing something bad? This does seem to good to be true... Are they...

"You're not murders, are you?"

"What", Juniper choked out before before letting out a small hysterical laugh.

"Oh, stars, no", Lyn blurted out. "No! We don't people, much less, kill!"

"Oh thank god, for a second there, I thought I got into some serious trouble...", Lance said, sighing with relief.

Zev shook his head. "No but we-"

"We steal from other ships and planets", Keiko said with a blank face.

"Would've put it a little differently", Zev huffed, glaring at Keiko. "Zero tact..."

"You steal from other ships", Lance repeted.

The four aliens looked at each other, and than noded.

Lance blinked, giving them a look.

"You're Space Pirates?"

"A lot friendlier than the common ones", Lyn assured.

_I wonder what Coran would say..._

"Well since we're, um, telling important facts about each other, I should probably tell you." Lance shot them his most charming grin. "I'm the blue paladin of Voltron."

It was their turn to stare.

Juniper looked at Lyn and Keiko with a dead serious look.

"The boss is going to kill you two."

***

"How, in the great universe, could you think this is okay?!" Juniper doing, what Lance recognized as, the Angry Mom look. Lance was very familiar with the look. Not because it was directed at him. No, he usually saw it being aimed at his older siblings.Though this particular one reminds him of the time his brother, Marco, crashed his car into someone's privacy fence. Someone's 10 ft. privacy fence.

So, not good.

"I didn't know he was a paladin", Lyn shouted, looking panicked. "My knowledge of Voltron begins and ends with defenders of the universe."

"Didn't he come out of a Lion ship?"

"...Well, yeah..."

"Didn't you think that was a little bit strange?"

"...A little bit..."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

Lance heard Keiko snickering, and Juniper apparently did too.

"You should know who Voltron is", Juniper growled, turning her fury onto him. _Wait, can spiders growl?_ "Your planet was trying to hand them over to the Galra! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Keiko shrugged.

"Shrugging? That's all you have to say", Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well in our defense...", Keiko started. He looked Juniper in the eyes. "We have no defense, and it is wrong to attack defenseless people." Lyn noded.

"You got to be quiznaking me", Junper whispered, laying one of her hands over her eyes.

"Nope", Lyn said, smiling.

"Excuse me, but should I be fearing for my life or...", Lance trailed off. 

"Yes", Keiko replied.

Zev smacked him on the arm. "Stop that!"

"Why should I be worried about your boss", Lance asked, shifting nervously around in his seat.

"He's probably going to hand you over to the Galra", Keiko answered.

"What?!"

"Or kill you..."

"WHAT?!"

"... We _really_ need to work on your tact." Zev shook his head.

Lance stared at them in utter shock. This was perfect. He was going to die. Or be tortured by the Galra. Neither sounding pleasant.

"You're... not gonna tell your boss, are you", Lance asked hesitantly.

"After we put all that work in keeping you alive", Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow. "I rather not."

"We can just hide your paladin gear", Lyn suggested. "Boss doesn't what the paladins look like."

"Could work", Juniper agreed. "But we'll have to be careful."

Lance bit his lip. This was not turning out the way how he wanted at all. He wondered how the others doing without him. He knows they're probably freaking out; losing two paladins and teammates in such a short time can be terrifying and stressful. But a small part keeps telling him that they're better off without him. That they're enjoying the peace and quiet while they can.

That he's replacable.

Lance shook the thoughts away. He needs to get back to his team. Voltron can't afford to lose another paladin.

"I'll go tuck my armor somewhere out of sight. I'm guessing the bedroom I woke up in is where I'm staying?"

"Uh, yeah", Lyn resonded, picking up the now empty bowl. "Boss shouldn't be back in the next couple of days."

"Alrighty then. See you guys in a bit", Lance said, heading back to the bedroom.

Lance picked up his armor and stuffed them in what looked like a built in dresser that was in the wall.

_Space dresser. Ha. No matter what Pidge and Keith says, adding the word 'space' makes everything better. It's like adding 'inator 5000' at the end of things because it sounds cooler._

_My siblings would agree._

In his messy pile of armor, Lance found his bayard. Thank god for that, because if he loss that, Allura would be pissed. And he wouldn't be able to defend himself... but Allura being pissed was honestly scarier.

Lance sat down on his bed when a terrible thought struck him.

_What's happening to my favorite jacket..._

 

* * *

 

 While Pidge was tracking Lance down, Hunk help Red repair herself, Allura asking the Blade to help them find Lance, and Coran making sure everyone eats, Keith finds himself feeling useless. He wonders from room to room aimlessly. He tried fighting the gladiators, it ended up making him angry and tired. One of the worst combinations for Keith.

Keith somehow found himself in Lance's room. Unlike Pidge's room, the floors were spotless, but not the tables. They were covered in little knickknacks, papers...

_Where did he get paper?_

And then there was a small chest sitting next to his bed. He must've bought it at the space mall. It looked old, worn, but durable. It had a silver clasp keeping it closed, and Lance's jacket was laid over it. When Keith's not immediately jumping to the most terrible conclusions about people, he gets curious. Too curious...

Ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back? That's Keith in a nutshell. Thanks to Keith's reckless behavior, Keith does things without thinking it through. Which is why he's looking through Lance's chest right now.

There was about a dozen shiny stones, a dozen handmade, woven bracelets, his cellphone, a necklace with different strange beads woven into it, similar to the bracelets, Pidge's headphones, an eyemask, and two blue hairclips. 

_It's Lance's secret treasure._

A memory came to mind...

 

°°°

 _2_ _Months Ago..._

 

"Hey guys, check out this beauty", Lance shouted, picking a rock off the planet surface.

The outside of the rock was a stormy grey color, bit the inside was filled dark crystals that turned into an electric blue everytime the light hits it.

"It'll be a great addition to secert treasure!"

"You have a sercet treasure", Allura asked curiously.

"Where", Hunk questioned, also looking confused. Keith guessed it was because Lance, despite all the things ge runs his mouth about, never once spoke about this 'secert treasure' of his.

"Well, I can't you that", Lance said, rollong his eyes. "It wouldn't be a sercet treasure anymore! Secret treasures are _secret_."

"Lance, stop messing around", Pidge snapped, the extreme heat of the desert like planet making her irratable.

"We have a mission to complete", Keith growled in agreement. "Stop playing around with rocks like a kid."

Lance huffed, but trudge his way across the desert to catch up with them. But not before slipping the rock into the pocket on the belt of his paladin armor.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

°°°

 

Keith was now holding that very rock. He let out a long sigh, picking up Lance's jacket. He glance back at the chest, and caught sight of a envelope. The envelope was sightly yellowed, and had grey smudges that looked at lot like fingerprints. Keith picked it up and looked at it. He took in a sharp breath.

Scribbled on the back in messy handwriting was the words, 'If anything were to happen to me'.

Keith suddenly felt sick.

 

* * *

 

 Red tried to cheer Blue up, but her little sister remained depressed. It made Red angry. Not at Blue, but at herself. She promised to protect Blue's cub, promised Lance himself that she would protect him. But she's failed.

Blue let out a small sigh as she curled inward on herself. Red knew Blue loved her cub, more than anything really. Well, her love for Lance was on the same level as her sisters, which is pretty high, and her love for Lance was more motherly than anything. Red made her way more and laid next to Blue. Red couldn't do anything to make her happy, but she could at least provide comfort.

Suddenly, Black got up and made her way to Blue and Red. She gazed at Blue, not with pity like the paladins did, but with sympathy and understanding.

Of course. Black lost two paladins so far, one to evil and the other missing. Black knew how Blue was feeling. How Red was feeling deep inside.

She _knew._

Black offered no words. Just laid next to her sisters and tucked her muzzle into Blue's neck.

And they stayed like that for hours.

***

It was in the hours when the paladins were usually sleeping, but Red knew better. She could still sense them, up and about. Red closed her eyes and focused on her bond. She felt Blue and Black reaching out as well, trying to help combine their strengths to find Lance. Red knew it was probably a lost cause, cause if it worked, the Lions would have found Black's paladin long ago.

But still, it made Red feel touched that Black was still missing her paladin, and yet she was helping another find theirs.

Red reached out with her sisters, pushing as far as they could go.

**Lance? Can you hear us?**

_**Lance? My little ocean? Please...** _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Red? Blue?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... quick question. I'm still wondering weather or not I should...
> 
> A) Let Keith come to term with he's feelings for Lance on his own.
> 
> B) Have Pidge wack him upside the head with the "great reveal" that he's hardcore pinning after Lance.
> 
> C) Have Lance do something do something badass when they find him, and have Keith think "oh shit I'm in love".
> 
> OR
> 
> D) Both B) and C)
> 
> ....
> 
> I'm personally leaning towards D) because it sounds like a very Klance thing to do, am I right?


	3. Worry and Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance earns his place among the crew, but someone is a bit supious of him. And was that Black he heard last night?
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> Keith needs to know if Lance is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to due like a monthly schedule. One chapter a month. May do more, but I'll try not to do any less.
> 
> Also thank you for all of your comments! Keep them coming! And feel free to give out suggestions for the fic, like:
> 
> Meeting certain characters...  
> Running into certain problems...  
> Having special events take place...  
> You can even request to see from a certain characters point of view (Lions included)!
> 
> If it's requested enough, I'll probably do it. :3

_Red? Blue?_

Lance was surrounded by darkness. Where was everyone? Red's voice had echoed through the darkness, Blue's soon following. He searched for the Lions, grasping at the very ends of their bonds. He felt the cool, soothing presence of Blue that Lance used to seek comfort in, that always surrounded him when he spoke to her. Though, it was weaker than Red's, which was warm and protective, but held possible danger, like a fire.

**Lance?!**

_**My Pilot are you ok?! Where are you?!** _

Lance felt a third presence which made him frown. Red and Blue are they only ones who has been in his head before. The third felt like wind, strong and powerful, and easily slipping out of Lance's grasp. This presence was even more faint and distanced than Blue, like when Lance first heard Blue. Words echoed in his mind, and they were so fleeting, Lance barely caught it.

~~**Stay safe, Paladin. We will find you.** ~~

***

Lance shot up, clothes damp and clinging to his body. His head suddenly felt empty. Lonely. He somehow felt bothe Red and Blue through the bond at once.

No...

There was a third. The Lions didn't seem distrubed by the presence which means it wasn't anything bad, right? Could it be another one of the Lions? But why would they want to speak to Lance? But it did sound familiar...

Lance slipped of the bed, he put his clothes on, and put on his boots. He started headed to the kitchen when Lyn crashed into him. The collision, being unexpected, caused them both to fall backwards. Lance fell backward with a 'oomf'.

"Sorry", Lyn apologized.

"It's fine", Lance said, waving it off. "Nothing broken."

Lance and Lyn stood up, and that's when Lance realize...

_Everyone on this ship is taller than me!_

His head came right up underneath Lyn's chin. He was the smallest person on the ship. This must be pay back for the teasing he did to Pidge. Damn karma...

"So, Lance? Bad news", Lyn said quietly. "Boss came back a lot sooner than we thought" and he wants to meet the new crew member..."

Lance blinked.

_Why..._

"So what are we doing", Lance asked.

"I'm going to take you to the kitchen to talk to him, and we're going to hope for the best." Lyn looked like she was thinking for a moment. "And if all else fails, we'll start a mutiny."

"That's an interesting back up plan."

"Keiko's was to blow up the ship, so mine's better." Lyn frowned. "Though, he could've been joking. I never can tell with him."

Lance nodded. He followed Lyn to the kitchen, and that's when he saw the boss. Holy shit, more like _the_ **boss**. He was some type of lizard creature that was probably a couple inches shorter than Zev, but god, he was buff! He probably put a dent in his head by flicking it!

...

That was a terrifying mental image.

Lance shifted in discomfort as the slits for eyes landed on him. The guy smiled a razor sharp smile, but didn't hold any warmth in it like Lyn, so it just screamed deadly as fu-

"You must be the space ranger that I heard Lyn talking about", the boss said.

"Does everyone know about that", Lance asked out loud.

The boss laughed. "Lyn's too much of a blabber mouth, and it's a small ship."

Out of the corner of Lance's eye, he saw Lyn cringe. The boss apparently didn't care. In fact he smiled wider at Lyn's reaction.

Okay. Rude.

Lance pasted on one of his fake smiles. "You can call me Lan." You can never be too careful with names. "I need to get back to my own crew. I lost them when that fight against Voltron broke out."

The boss frowned. "Do you... happen to know where they are?"

 _Like I would tell you._ "Unfortunately, no."

"Well", Boss stopped for a moment. "Lan... My name is Vakro, though you will refer to me as Sir, Captain, or Boss. Now, Lan." Vakro leaned into Lance's face. "If you're going to stay here for awhile, you need to pull your own weight. Can you shoot a gun."

"I'm a decent sharpshooter." Lance's smile widened.

"Sir."

***

"I don't like him", Lance whispered to Lyn and Keiko. They were sitting in the training room upstairs.

"None of us do", Keiko muttered. "But it was either him or certain death for most of us."

They sat in silence. "Is mutiny still an option?"

Lyn made that laughing trilling noise.

Vakro came through the doors of the training room, tossing a blaster at Lance. "Let's see what you got, Lan."

Lance got up, and went to the middle of the room. 

"Blaster is set on stun. Keiko is your opponent. First one to get hit, or step out of bounds, loses." Vakro smiled a sharp smile.

"Start."

As soon as the words left Vakro's mouth, Keiko was on him. He was fast, quick footed. Lucky for Lance, he was used to this type of fighting style. He'd spar with Keith all the time, and he's honestly gotten better at fighting him off. Lance jumped back and shot at Keiko's feet causing him to jump back as well. Keiko quickly retaliated, faking left and then heading right. But Lance saw that. He shot at Keiko, but Keiko dodged. Though, he still stumbled backwards. It made Lance realize something.

Keiko wasn't use to close combat with a gun.

But Lance was.

Lance shot near Keiko again, making him stumble. Lance tried shooting at him again, but he still got out of the way. Though, Lance was closer. So Lance continued the pattern. He shot near Keiko. Then shot at Keiko. Shot near. Then at. Near. At. He changed it up every once in awhile when he noticed Keiko becoming aware of the pattern. Lance shot at Keiko's feet again. And he jumped back again. With one foot outside of the lines on the training room floor.

Out of bounds.

Keiko looked down at his feet, then at Lance. Lance saw Keiko kind of like Keith in a way. He seemed like an angry child. So Lance half expected to be met with anger, but instead was met with genuine shock and awe. It felt... nice.

"Not bad Lan", Vakro commented, interrupting Lance's thoughts. "You obviously have decent skill, since you beat Keiko." Vakro smiled, giving Lance that 'I'm actually a murderer' vibe. "You'll be useful for ground mission, like Lyn and Keiko."

Lance nodded instead of answering because he was out of breath. He's never won a sparring match against Keith, and Lance knew the answer why. Keith was reckless. All sense of the word. Keith wouldn't think about getting hit with the blast of a gun. Keiko was different but similar to Keith in a way. While Keith seemed reckless in battle, he as careful around people. Suspicious, if you will.

Keiko had it backwards. Reckless around people, careful in battle. Careless with how he words things to others. Wary of the gun.

But yet Keiko and Keith had similar attitudes. Especially with that scowl. That Keiko had on now...

"The battle was unfair", Keiko pointed out. "I lacked a weapon."

"But you did have a headstart on Lan", Lyn replied thoughtfully.

"It was unfair", Keiko growled.

"Now let's save the fighting for another day", Vakro interrupted. "I have to meet with someone at the swap meet near here. You need to stalk up on supplies."

_Swap meet? Space mall?!_

"Alrighty then, let's get our stuff together", Lyn chirped happily. Lyn grabbed Lance's hand, dragging him off to a storage room. She picked out a large cloak and metal mask, and handed in to Lance.

"We need to keep our identities hidden so people can't trace anything back to us", Lyn explained. She then handed him a gun, which Lance now will dub 'space pistol'. "Everytime we leave the ship, you need to carry this with you." She strapped a belt with a gun holter around his waist.

"Go get dressed Space Ranger, were going shopping."

***

Lance gazed around the space mall, looking at all sorts of strange things. From bottles of glowing dust to swords you would only see in animes, the space mall had it all. Except Earth stuff... _Sigh_.

He stands corrected.

Sitting in a far off corner is a tiny... Earth Shop? Everything over there looked familiar anyways. Lance made his way over to the little shop, and as he grew closer, he realized they weren't _real_ Earth stuff. But they were pretty darn close and Lance calls that a win.

He gazed around at the objects, taking each object in, when his eyes land on a device the size of a phone. He picked it up and flipped it around. There was a screen with buttons on the side. Very phone like...

"Hey, what's this", Lance asked the shop owner who was in the back.

The shop owner gave a kind smile. "Thats Personal Portable Communicator; a P.P.C. It's a bit outdated, if you ask me."

Lance put a hand on his bag of GAC that Lyn handed him before they had arrived.

"How much?"

Thirty minutes later, Lance must say he was very satisfied with his shopping spree. Five P.P.Cs, skin care products, more clothes, with the help of Keiko surprisingly, and a blue and black backpack. With GAC to spare! Of course it was because Lance knew how to budget. Living with such a big family, you had to know how to be cheap. And Lance may of talked a few of the aliens into lowering the prices.

A bit?

More than a bit?

Okay, a lot...

So he managed to talk the aliens into knocking the prices down a couple... _thousand_...

No biggie.

Whatever, Lance was happy. He had Space Cellphones, restocked on skin care products, and didn't have to where the same outfit anymore. Though, he missed his jacket...

Mullet better not be messing with his jacket.

Lance looked around the Space Mall, taking in all of the shops. Then Lance sees a shop selling some type twine and beads. Lance feels himself remebering what him and his old friends used to do.

°°°

"Ow! Alec, you piece of shit!"

"Well, stop moving, _Zachary_!"

Thirteen year old Lance sat on the hardwood floor next to his two friends. He was busy trying to copy Alec's braiding, trying to learn how to intertwine the beads and colored twine to make friendship bracelets.

She suggested, to keep his mind of the... accident.

"It's Zack! Not Zachary", Zack grumbled.

Lance looked up at his friend. Zack's black hair fell into his face, covering his carmel colored eyes. The red bracelet that Alec was making him stood out from his fair skin. Alec had already made her a nice green one, which was wrapped around her ankle. Mostly because she had no room on her arms.

"There...", Alec let go of Zack's arm. Zack snatched it back, muttering under his breath.

"I can hear you", Alec growled, offended by whatever Zack had said. Alec turned to Lance, her expression softening. "Let me see."

Alec's think dark brown hair was pulled back by hair brown clips. Her green eyes watched his face intensely, reminding him of his cat.

Lance gave her the bracelet, and Alec put it on his ankle instead.

"It's an ankle bracelet", Alec said. "The blue represents the ocean, and the beads are where the ocean's magic flows into. What ever color the beads glow, that's the magic of the ocean. If they're ever dull, you're not in true ocean."

"More witchy stuff, Alec", Zack teased.

"Up shut, Zachary! Just because you don't believe in the power of magic, doesn't mean we can't", Alec scolded.

Lance carefully looked at Zack.

"It's not that I don't believe." Zack's face grew dark. "It just never did me much good..."

°°°

Lance found himself following Lyn and Keiko back to the ship, with an arm full of twine and beads.

***

Lance laid on his bed, alone, in the dark.

He tried to go to sleep, but sleep never came.

It was too suffocating in his room.

He needs to breathe.

Lance found himself wondering around the ship's halls. The ship was a lot more cozy and familiar than the castle, but with out his friends here, it's hard to keep his mind busy. On some days, his homesickness was worse. Today was one of those days.

Lance missed his family. What happened when he disappeared? What did the Garrison tell them? Did they think he was dead? No. Mamá couldn't deal with that. Not his siblings, his abuela, his tío, his primos. Not them. Especially not Mamá, not after-

"Lance?"

Lance jumped and turn around, only to be greeted by Juniper.

"Oh. Hey Juniper", Lance said, putting a smile on his face so she thought nothing was wrong.

Her narrowed eyes told him it didn't work...

"What are you doing up", Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well you know", Lance said with a shrug. "Taking a little stroll before bed."

"You went to bed three vargas ago."

"I forgot to do it, and just remembered to."

Juniper gave him a long look. " _Lance_."

"Okay, okay! I can't sleep...", Lance admitted.

Juniper frowned. "Something on your mind?"

Lance leaned up against the wall, rubbing his neck. "It's my family. I kind of up and left my planet. My family doesn't know where I went. They probably think I'm dead..."

"I think I understand how you feel." Juniper sighed. "My race is a dying race. There are not many of us left. My brother and I were split up during a Galra attack, and I haven't seen him in several decafeebs."

"Oh, I'm sorry", Lance said sincerely.

Juniper just patted his shoulder, and gave a small smile to tell him, she was alright. "I've had time to accept it."

"Wait, Decafeebs", Lance asked out loud. "Not trying to be rude, but how old are you? You look pretty young to me."

"Oh." Four of the eyes squinted in thought, while the main set stayed wide open. "4,000 years I do believe..."

"4,000?!"

"And still young", Juniper said proudly.

"Wow", Lance said with awe.

"How old are you, Lance?"

"18."

She frowned. "1,800 is pretty young age to be adventuring through space on your own."

"No, I'm just 18."

There was a long silence between them.

"WHAT", Juniper whisper-screamed.

"Juniper-", Lance started but was quickly cut off.

"Stars, you're just a baby!" Juniper's six arms wrapped around him, and pulled him into a tight hug. "No wonder you're so homesick!"

"Um, Juniper? I don't think my life span is as long as yours, but thanks for the hug. I needed it."

Juniper gave him a soft smile. "Anytime, Lance." One of her hands ran it's fingers through his hair.

"Anytime."

 

* * *

 

 Keith sat in front of Red. The red lion stood tall, barrier up, and refused to speak to Keith, though that last one wasn't anything new. Months after Keith began trying to build a bond with Black, Red started to shut him out. She had became Lance's Lion. Sometimes feel the faint remains of Red's bond, but it would always hold that faint underlying anger.

And for what? Black didn't talk to him. Not like Red had. Black spoke to him when necessary, and the bond between him and her was strained. Didn't she understand that if she just worked with him, he could find her paladin?! He could find Shiro?!

If she worked with him, he could find Lance?

He just needed to know if Lance was ok.

At the very least...

Keith looked up at Red.

"I- I know that Im not your paladin anymore, but-" Keith licked his lips. "I need to tell me if Lance is alright."

Red didn't move.

"Please. I'm the leader, and it's my job to make sure my teammates are okay. You're his Lion, and have a bond him. I know you can sense weather he's in danger. You need to tell me."

Red didn't say anything.

"Why won't you do anything?! Do you not care about him?! Everyone is scared! Just tell us wheather or not he's alive!"

Red stayed silent.

Keith glared at Red. He could feel all his anger coming to it's breaking point.

"Fine! Don't help me! It doesn't matter because I'm gonna fine him with or with out your help!"

Keith turned away, ready to stomp off when he heard a faint familiar purr in the back of his mind. He turned back around to see that Red had lowered her barrier, now looking down at him.

Keith, for the first time in days, smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Vakro frowned at the spot where Juniper and that new kid, Lan were talking at few dobashes ago. There was something about Lan that seemed...

 _Off_.

He couldn't figure it out, but whatever it was he was going to figure it out. Because if there was one thing Vakro hated...

It was liars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Who's starting to realize that Lance's Dad is just known as Dad, and no other spanish equivalents?  
> And it's not because I don't know the spanish word for Dad.
> 
> Also, who wants more Lance flashbacks from earth, because these are fun to do.
> 
> I now have a tumblr account, so come bother me! I'm thatsarcasticrayofsunshine. <\- That is the account name. There isn't anything on it though...
> 
> Oh, well!
> 
> ***
> 
> Spanish Translation For Dummies:
> 
> Mamá - Mom  
> abuela - grandma  
> tío - uncle  
> primos - cousins


	4. Hope and Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance watches Space Anime and makes friendship bracelets with his cool alien friends. They have a space bonding moment. Also, possible new future characters?
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> Pidgey is a sad Pidgey but a strong Pidgey.  
> Keith is emo-ing despite "not being emo".  
> Blue is on a possible rampage.  
> Red is understandably scared.  
> And an inside look through Black's perspective.

Pidge felt like they was going to die. One does feel this way when you stay up for days, running on nothing but space coffee and a couple hours of sleep. No wonder Lance is so serious about his beauty sleep. You feel like shit without it.

Pidge yawned, rubbing their drooping eyes. They just managed to get the signal from the tracking device on the suit. All they needed to do was tell the others. The only thing worrying them was the fact that the signal was constantly moving.

Which meant that the suit was constantly moving.

Which meant Lance was constantly moving...

 _What if the Galra have Lance_ , a voice that Pidge has known as anxiety whispered.

 _Shut up_ , they mentally hissed back.

They didn't have time to think about the 'what ifs'. What Pidge needed was fact. The facts they currently have are...

1) Lance is always moving, so he's probably on a ship.

2) The signal is strong and clear meaning that no one has noticed the tracking device or tried to disable it.

3) The tracking device is also programmed to pick up on heartbeats, and body heat. Lance's heartbeat for the most part is pretty regular, and his body heat is normal. He's okay health wise. Although, Pidge hasn't received any new information from the tracking device about his health...

Pidge rubbed their eyes again. They shut their computer, and started heading to the kitchen. It was nearly breakfast, and they have a higher chance meeting everyone there at once.

Pidge is also too tired to chase people around the castle.

They trudged into the kitchen, and sat down in front of everyone. They adjusted their glasses.

"Morning everyone", Pidge greeted, unable to add a good because it was not a good morning.

Hunk took one look at Pidge and frowned. "Are you okay", he asked with a worried tone. _Darn it, Hunk. Why do you have to be like this?_

Pidge looked at Hunk, staring before saying, "I should be asking you that..."

Hunk gave a small smile, his first in awhile. Pidge felt bad for Hunk. Sure, they both had known Lance the longest, but Pidge didn't know Lance as much as Hunk. Lance and Pidge hung out, but they didn't know a lot about him. They're gonna have to do more to get to know him better if they find him.

 **When** they find him.

"Do you have Lance's location", Allura asked.

"Kinda."

"What do mean kinda?"

Pidge sighed. "I have the signal, but it keeps moving. We can't wormhole our way to him because the signal won't stay still long enough for an exact location." They shook their head. "We're gonna have to track him down the old fashion way. We can wormhole to his last location, and follow his trail."

Allura nodded. "When was his last know location?"

"At a space mall not to far from here I believe..."

"After breakfast, we'll wormhole there to see if we could find any trace of Lance." Allura sat in silence before adding. "But if we get any distress signals, from allies or other planets, we will have to put them before... Lance."

"Well, we'll have to search for him quickly", grumbled Keith before getting up and leaving. Pidge sighed and followed him into the hall.

Pidge grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Keith, I understand you're trying to be all emo over there, but came here to tell you that we're going to find Lance, and we will find Shiro, so quit your emo-ness."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm not being 'emo', I was thinking about something Red told me."

Pidge frowned. "Red spoke to you? But I thought you said she wouldn't anymore..."

"She told me Lance was ok. She didn't say anything after that, but she did let me know that Lance wasn't in any current danger."

"That's good to know." Pidge looked up at Keith. "I just hope nothing happens from now and then."

"Me too", Pidge heard Keith mumble.

"Me too..."

 

* * *

 

 Lance was sitting front of Zev, Keiko, Lyn, and Juniper with some a series of cards in front of them.

"And what you're saying is that this is a fantasy, action, dark comedy TV show know as 'Across The Void', these are the trading cards for said TV series, and you all are closet fans of the show?"

They all nodded.

"It's a really good show", Zev commented.

Lance picked a character card up, and pointed at it. "And this Galran is the main character?"

"His name is Kalizak", Keiko confirmed.

"And everyone who's a fan of the show ships him with a fan favorite known as... Javelin?"

Lyn shook her head vigorously. "He's a feline like species similar to the Kasmeiprians..."

"And they're gang of outlaws running around the universe going on misadventures, but later the show turns into some actual plot and everything goes to heck?"

"Basically", Juniper said thoughtfully.

There was a silence between them.

"Where can I watch this", Lance asked.

***

And that is how Lance found himself sitting in front of a space TV, watching a space TV show that seems kinda like an anime. Hmmm... Space anime.

"Javelin! Are you okay", Kalizak shouted, worried.

"Perfect", Javelin shouted from the distance.

"He just got thrown into several walls, and he asked if he was 'okay'", Lance pointed out.

"Javelin is very durable for his species", Keiko informed, never once taking his eyes of the space TV.

"Yeah, but because of that, the other crewmates hardly ever check on him after battles, leaving him thinking they don't care about him", Lyn pouted.

"Oh, shut up! You have a My'Verse account, and post nothing but fanfics about Javelin's suffering", Keiko snapped.

"It called Jangst, you uncultured animal!"

"Shut up, it's a Javezak moment", Juniper hushed them.

Everyone immediately went quiet.

"Hey, Javelin", Kalizak said quiet.

"Hello, furball," Javelin said teasingly.

"You... um... fight well", Kalizak said awkwardly.

Javelin gave Kalizak an amused smile. "Is that so?"

Kalizak visibly blushed, if it was even possible for a Galran to do that. "Yes... uh... FAREWELL!!!" Kalizak then took off into another room.

"Wow", Keiko said quietly. "I knew he was awkward, but that was painful to watch..."

"Don't insult my baby's future romantic partner", Lyn said smacking Keiko.

"We've watched about three seasons so far. How many more are there", Lance asked.

"Ten", they all answered at once.

Lance eyes widened. _That's a lot of seasons..._

"So what's with the twine and beads at the swap meet", Keiko said. "What's it for?"

"Oh." Lance looked down at the red and blue tangled bracelet on his right hand, "It's something me and friends back on my planet liked to do..."

"What's it's purpose", he asked curiously.

"Fun, I guess", Lance said with a shrug. "I guess we kinda did it to show our... friendship?"

"Can we make some", Lyn asked. "Or... is that something only for friends..." She slowly started to lower her head as if she said something wrong.

"You can if you want. I have enough materials."

Lance spent the next hours watching Across the Void, showing his new alien friends how to make friendship bracelets. Lyn seemed to love making the bracelets, covering her arms like Lance's close friend Alec, and then began to make Zev enough to cover his. Juniper seemed to like to symbolization of it, putting meaning behind the six that decorated each hand. Keiko tried to say he wasn't interested, but ended up making several as well. Kinda how Zack acted when they first started this. Lance missed Alec and Zack, missed his family, and now missed his space family, but the empty pain of missing wasn't so bad right now. Lance now had several each for each new friend. A dark green for Keiko, a navy blue for Lyn, a silver color for Zev, and a turquoise for Juniper. He started to make a bracelets for each of his teammates as well.

"You're really good at this, Lance", Zev praised. "The intertwining of the twin and beads are very intricate."

"I, um", Lance stumbled over his words. "Thanks, but my friend Alec is way better." Lance looked away before tying off the one he was helping Keiko make.

"If your friend id better than you, she must be very talented." Zev looked up at Lance, waiting for his next move.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Very."

"I must admit Lance, I kind of like these", Keiko murmured.

"We figured that out awhile ago", Lyn said with a trilling laugh. Keiko shot her his signature death glare. Lyn just laughed some more.

There was another peaceful silence between them.

"Zeekero would like this", Keiko said quietly.

"Zeekero would probably drag Kazakra in this weather she liked it or not", Lyn said with a fond look.

Lance frowned at the new names. "Who's Zeekero and Kazakra?"

"Remember those two Galran members I spoke of", Lyn asked.

Lance thought for a second for before the memory of the brief mention of two Galran crew members. Lance nodded.

"Well, that's them. Zeekero is half Galran, and Kazakra is a bit small for a Galran. They been on a long-term mission. Been gone for several months..." Lyn trailed off.

Zev huffed. "They probably got lost because Kazakra refused to ask for direction." He shook his head, his ears flopping around a little bit, reminding Lance of a wet dog shaking off. Lance held back a snicker. "She's too stuborn with her 'Galran Pride'."

Keiko frowned. "Some times I feel like the whole 'Galran Pride' thing is less of a belief, and more like something you inherit genetically."

"Right", Lyn shouted, agreeing. "Like, there is no way all Galrans can be that way by coincidence!"

"Zeekero's not like that", Juniper argued.

"Zeekero is only half Galran! He could of have not inherited that part of Galran genetics!"

"I don't know, Galran genes are pretty dominant", Zev commented. "The chance of a Galran gene not completely overpowering another is a pretty rare. It's why if you're a half-breed, people can tell right away."

"But still", Keiko said, scrunching his nose up in though. "That's a lot of incredibly too stubborn for their own good Galras..."

"Tell me about it", Zev scoffed. "My home planet was crawling with Galras, and probably still is. Stubborn Galras and prideful Autunes on one planet together makes very constant tension."

"The Galras on my planet are very few and very little", Lyn said. Then she scowled. "I feel like they think my people are so weak they don't need strict security, and it infuriates me."  

"My planets filled with cruelty against the weak", Keiko sighed. "I'm honestly not surprised they became allies with the Galra so willingly."

"My people would not go down without a fight." Juniper growled, all six eyes glaring and fangs out. "After thousands of years of trying to conquer us, that became angry. They just decided that if they couldn't have our resources than no one could. They blew up my planet, and try to wipe us all out, like the Alteans." Juniper then smirked. "But we predicted their plan, and left our planet with our people and valuable resources. To this day, they are still trying to wipe us all out, but my race will fight to the bitter end."

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are the Galra like on your planet Lance", Lyn asked.

"Oh. Um, the Galra actually aren't on my home planet", Lance said slowly. _How much was revealing too much?_

"Huh", Lyn questioned. "But the Galra practically took over the entire universe by now."

"My planet is, um... pretty far away", Lance answered, rubbing his neck.

Suddenly Lyn gave Lance a sympathetic look. "You're a long way from home, huh?"

Lance nodded, finding it difficult to speak with a tight throat.

"I know their isn't much that can make it better...", Lyn began. "Actually, nothing can truly make it better. But, if you want, sometimes talking about the things you miss makes it a little bit more bearable. I'm willing to listen if you need anyone to."

Lance swallowed. "Thank you."

 

***

 

Lance woke up to his shoulder being shook. He slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. What time is it? Jeez, he doesn't even know anymore...

"Lance."

Lance looked up to find a Lyn smiling like a maniac in front of him. With her razor sharp teeth. Lance will admit, he jumped. But not because he was scared! He was just... surprised. Also, he just woke up. Any sane person would be... very surprised to wake up like that. It's normal.

"Lance", Lyn repeated. "I want to show you something."

Lance blinked. Once. Twice. "Um... okay?"

Lyn grabbed Lance's hand, and started dragging a stumbling Lance behind her. Have Lance ever mention that his brain woke up a lot faster than his body did? His reflexes were always ridiculously slow first thing in the morning. It took forever to get his body moving. Which was very unlike his brother Carlos, who's body woke up faster than his mind. Carlos' body moved before he thought first thing the morning, which made him seem very zombie like-

Ow. His shoulder just hit a wall while he was passing by. Why didn't move out of the way like a normal person? Idiot.

And Lyn didn't even noticed. Lance couldn't decide weather he was hurt or relieved.

"It's up here!"

What's up here-

Oh.

Oh wow.

That's a lot of stars.

The entire roof was like a dome. You could see all the stars. Every star. It was... pretty. He didn't know why it was, since lately he kinda have been sick stars since they we're everywhere he looked, but here he was. Admiring stars. Well they were beautiful.

"My mother said that stars transferred emotions to the people light years away", Lyn said quietly. "She said that if you look at the stars with love, the people you care about would be filled with love. She said never look at the stars with hatred, but with overwhelming love. And if you are ever over come by the feeling of despair, look at the stars and you shall be filled with love the ones you care about." Lyn laughed. "It's a bit silly, but I always like to take comfort in that, you know?"

"Yeah", Lance said quietly.

"Would you like to look at the stars with me?"

"Yeah", Lance repeated.

Lyn sat on the ground, and patted the area next to her. Lance walked over, and sat down.

And then there was another small moment.

Just a small moment, where even though it wasn't, everything was okay.

It was okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Vakro frowned.

He hated how close his crew had become with 'Lan'.

Too close for his comfort really.

Time for some subtle investigation.

 

* * *

 

 

Vakro was not quiznaking subtle. She didn't care how much of a stealthy spy he thought he was, but he wasn't.

Also he wasn't secretive.

Also he wasn't clever.

Also he wasn't her 'boss'.

Also Kazakra was ready to stage an upraising. Mutiny. Overthrowing. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Also who the quiznak is Lan?

Also she should stop saying also.

 

Quiznak...

 

* * *

 

Red loved her sister. Blue was amazing. She was sweet, kind, loving, strong, motherly, and of course absolutely-

Annoying. Okay? She was quiznaking annoying.

Like Red said, she loved her sister. But for the love of Alfor, and all things marvelous in the universe, she is a quiznaking anxiety gremlin. Even more so than Green's pilot, and good grief, had she heard stories. You know many time Blue ask her questions only a mother would ask? Her record is 317. It started happening ever since Lance became Red's temporary pilot. And Red thought the bragging was bad... Seriously though. Every time Red turned around Blue was asking question about her 'Little Ocean'.

_Is he eating right?_

_Is he getting all of his hours of rest in?_

_He seems off today, is he sick?_

_He sneezed, he's getting sick, isn't he?_

_He wasn't been overworking himself in training, has he?_

_Is he homesick?_

_Where is Lance today?_

_Lance hasn't visit, is he alright?_

_Lance seems more tired lately, is he sick?_

_How is Lance, he hasn't spoke to me in the last 37 hours, he's alright?_

_Where Lance?_

_How Lance?_

_Why Lance?_

_What Lance?_

_Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance._

_Oh dear Alfor, I saw him cough, he's dying isn't he?!_

...

Red might be slightly overreacting. But it feels that way! Blue is, as she overheard Lance call his friend Hunk before, a mother hen. It can be endearing, but it's mostly annoying. Red knows she's an overprotective Lion about Keith. She's heard the jokes that the other pilots make about her. She knows she's terribly bad at it too. But Blue?

Holy quiznak she is on another plane of existence.

Red now understands why 'facepalming' is a thing for humans. She is so frustrated and done with Blue, she wants to cause herself physical pain. Sigh.

Wait...

She wonders how the pilots would react if they saw her facepalm. Can she facepalm?

Wait, no! Off topic, Red! Focus! You can do that another time!

Where was she. Ah, yes. Blue's mothering.

It was getting out of hand. Now that Lance is gone?

...

It was no longer near the said hand.

Now that Blue's way overly protective _and_ motherly _and_ worrying instincts were in overdrive, Blue was, well-

A loud roar echoed through the ship as Green said that tracking down Lance going to take a lot longer than thought.

Red gulped.

Red loved Blue, but currently?

 

Blue was terrifying...

 

* * *

 

 

Black blinked at her sisters.

Blue was clearly pissed.

Red, for the first time in a long time scared.

Green was currently getting chewed out by Blue for existing and delivering bad news.

Yellow was trying to keep Blue from physically attacking Green, and keeping Red from running off and leaving her with this mess.

The pilots and the princess were starring at her sisters as if they were possessed.

Which they might be at this point. Black doesn't know anymore. Leader-ing was quiznaking hard, darn it.

Also the yellow pilot just fainted.

Poor pilot... She understood. Black wanted to faint too. The stress was overwhelming sometimes.

And Blue just shot Red the 'If you touch me right now look, I'll bring you pain you didn't even think existed' glare.

Ladies and Gentlemen, people all across the universe, I present, Voltron.

What's a good word to describe this situation before her? What was that word the Shiro repeats a lot when in the heat of battle, and in the safety of his pilot chair?

Ah, yes.

 

...Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Carlos blinked at the starry sky.

For some reason he had a strange feeling that someone thought about him in a endearing, fond way.

Huh. Weird.

Welp, time to go to sleep. It's way past midnight, and the last thing he wants is for his Mamá to skin him alive for staying up this late. 

Mamá worries too much, but now he understands.  


 

He misses Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Wanted to post earlier, and life took one good look at my plans and goes "Nah".
> 
> Also who likes my incredibly short scene with Carlos? I'm thinking about adding more scenes with Lance's family, weather they're memories or out of their POV. Thought it was interesting. Also more Lions. There honestly should be more fics that included the Lions as actual characters instead of just side characters that pop up every once in a blue moon. There is sooooo much you can do with them. Like me!
> 
> Who is using them mainly as comic relief.
> 
> Oh well, I'll work on Lion bonding when Lance get's back to the ship, how ever long that takes.
> 
> As usual, leave your comments below, and please if you would like to see more of something or someone, don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
